Jororo
Jororo '(ジョロロ) is a fan-character in the series ''Keroro gunso. He is a '''First Aid/Flyer (応急手当/フライヤー, Oukyuuteate/Furaiyaー) and is the older brother of Kejeje Character here's a nice red keronian Jororo. He can Pure hearted, quirky, silly, adventurous, curious, a bit of a scrapper, sometimes can be smart, and be mature at times. he is also like being friends with anyone that looks nice and can't hurt him. When he has a job to do, he sticks to it and never gives up on it (no matter how hard the problem is). He also delivers good for the platoons and sometimes gifts for them from time to time (he enjoys this job a lot and likes to be helpful). He also has a slight crush on Cocoma and tries to think of ways to show it somehow, and he really does care for everyone and he does have a bit of strenght but rarely shows it.﻿ Statistics Like Kejeje, he has a birth deflect which are the wings on his head. He was made fun of back when he was in school but considers a wings more of advances then a disability. Appearance Jororo is a red keronian with 1 red and purple eyes, also the symbol of a first aid sign on his hat and stomach. He also has a yellow scarf (somewhat like Kejeje), has a orange hat with 2 ear flaps, and 2 yellow wings on it. has yellow shorts, and orange boots. History there isn't much stated about his past but he has been bullied a lot, and did get attacked once by a Viper when he was about to go to his first job (with his sister, but got knock out and woke up after the viper left). Either he scared off the viper or he left them to die forgotten. Childhood In his childhood, he mostly bullied because he was different from them (he know was, but didn't really care). When he met Nanunu she mostly picked on him but after a while she got tired of it and decided to become friends with him to toughen him up. After a year, they met Cocoma (it was nothing but friendship). But due to Nanunu leaving to become a assassin he was alone with Cocoma. They mostly did things like friends did then he started to get feelings for Cocoma and started to have a huge crush but was too shy to reveal it. Relationships Keroro - Jororo and Keroro get along quite well and will sometimes make gundam together. Most of the time, he gets confused for keroro but some random fan-girl. But when he's on business, he doesn't have time to play with him. Giroro - Giroro kinda wonders were he got those wings and Jororo wonders where Giroro got the scar on his eye, he did deliver some items to Giroro from his brother and father. Tamama - will talk to Tamama, but slightly gets annoyed whenever he eats sweets (he eats healthy food rather then sweets since they aren't good for you) but keeps it to himself so he isn't rude. Kururu - Jororo dislikes Kururu because he is always close to Cocoma, and really wants him to leave her alone. They will always have arguments, and it will only ends with Kururu get punch in the face with his glasses broken. Dororo - Jororo knows what it's like to get bullied by your so called "friends" and will help dororo make a garden. (he likes how Dororo has a garden) Mois - Jororo like Mois, and will help make snacks from the platoons. Natsumi - he doesn't like how Natsumi is abusing Keroro and tries to tell her to stop and become friends with Keroro (but it fails pretty badly.) Cocoma - Jororo has a huge crush on Cocoma, and tries to show that he does care for Cocoma. he even tries to ask for advice of how to get Cocoma. (but doesn't really work out well.) Nanunu - Nanunu is the only one that know Jororo has a crush on Cocoma, and will "help" him get Cocoma. Haru - him and Jororo try to get the girls they both like ( Haru = Mokio and Joro = Coco). Yiyoyo - Jororo will sometimes get trick by him but knows it a joke, and doesn't mind it. There isn't much stated about how they met. Kejeje - loves his little sister very much, but wants personal space sometimes with his friends.. Shruru - treats Shruru like a little brother and will take care of him while Yiyoyo is away to get blood. Abilities due to his wings, he is one of the only keronians that is able to fly without the use of technology. Strengths Is able to fly without technology. Can fly fast And remember things well Weakness Can't walk very well is very clumsy on the ground and can be quite nervous when lost. Calling Jororo External links Deviantart Owner Page﻿ Category:Keronians Category:Characters